The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Interviews!
by SockWriting
Summary: It's my own version of LoZ interviews, with plenty of mayhem to go around! So enjoy the mayhem of insane interviews on Skyloft! All credit goes to Zelda Maniac for the idea of making this fanfic.
1. Season 1: Episode 1 RUN FROM THE TINGLE!

Me: Okay, everyone! Welcome to my own version of LoZ Interviews called...Legend of Zelda: Skyward Interviews!

Red Link: C'mon, get ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Green Link: Gawsh, I wonder what Ganun's up tew?

Red Link: You never wonder that because THEY ALL DIEEEEEEEEEEEEDDD!

Green Link: O_o

LoZ Show Link: Well excuuse me princ-

Red Link: SPARTA!

Me: Okay, people, let's cool it, let's cool it, we're supposed to INTERVIEW Zelda characters, not cause mayhem!

Red Link: Fine, fine. *Rolls eyes*

Me: Anyway, let's move on to our first guest, Tingle!

Tingle: Koolimpa! IMA EAT YOU ALL!

Me: Erm, RUN!

Blue Link: Ahhhh!

Red Link: *Jumps off of Skyloft*

Me: O_o Okay, um...*Ban hammers Tingle* Haaaaa! He's now in the gap between dimensions that Phantom Ganon's at, so now he has a friend!

*Meanwhile, in the gap between dimensions...*

Phantom Ganon: I'm gonna go nuts...It's so lonely...

*Tingle comes in*

Phantom Ganon: Hey another person! :D

Tingle: IMA EAT YOU!

PG: Ahhhh!

*Back on Skyloft*

Me: Okay...So...I think Skyward Sword Link's next!

Tingle: *Comes in again* IMA EAT YOU!

Me:RUN FROM THE TINGLE! RUN FROM THE TINGLE!

*Off-air screen*


	2. Season 1: Episode 2: DINNER

Me: Hey guys, what's up? It's me, Sock, and the Four Swords Adventures squad, otherwise known as the FSA Links, and welcome to more LoZ: Skyward Interviews! Today, we have- *Gets kicked onto Hyrule Castle stage from Brawl*

Red Link: SHUT UP ALREADY IMA SAYIN WHO WE'RE INTERVIEWING. Today, we're interviewing the King of Hyrule from the LoZ CD-i games.

King: I wonder what's for DINNER.

Me: *Gets back in* Um, Dinner's later, let's go on with the interview.

King: Very well, but there better be DINNER.

Me: Don't worry, there'll be dinner.

Purple Link: Okay, Why in Hyrule do you love dinner so much?

King: No idea, it's just really good.

Me: Oooookkaaay, next question. Why did you go on you're own in Wand of Gamelon when Link was supposed to beat up Ganondorf?

King: I thought I could beat him. :P

Red Link: Okay, How'd you get beat when Ganondorf's so weak that Link can easily beat his fireball attack and beat him with a freaking book?

King: I was thinking too much about DINNER. Okay, I want DINNER now. GIMMIE DINNER.

Me: I think we need to kick him onto the Hyrule Castle Stage.

Green Link: I'm on it! *PUNT!*

Me: Okay, that went much better then interviewing Tingle, that little cannibal. Anyway, I'm Sock,

FSA Links: And we're the FSA Links!

Me:And as always, stay awesome.

Tingle: *Breaks in* IMMA EAT YOU!

Blue Link: AHHH! KILL IT WITH FIRE! KILL IT WITH FREAKING FIRE!


	3. Season 1: Episode 3: SAFETY TORCH!

Me: Heya my peoples

Red: OUR PEOPLES!

Me: WHATEVER! OUR peoples of planet Earth, the interwebs, and beyond, Sock, Green, Red, Blue, Purple, and that random cucco here! And welcome to some more Skyward interviews! Before we start, I want to say what I should have said when I first started this. Thanks, Zelda Maniac! You're awesome comedy inspired me, and a ton more authors! So thanks a ton! :D

Green: Okay, enough, let's get on with it!

Me: Fine, fine! Jeez, I try to thank an awesome person and you guys interrupt me. Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with it! Today we're interviewing...Um...I'm not sure..

Purple: I think it's Toon Link.

Me: Oh yeah! He better not go JB on us like in Kayla's Interviews! C'mon, Toon Link!

TLink: Heya guys! SAFETY TORCH!

Me: Hi Toon Link!

TLink: SAFETY TORCH!

Me: Okay, you can stop no-

TLink: SAFETY TORCH!

Me: -_- *Hits TLink with Ban Hammer* Can't beat the Ban Hammer.

Tingle: IMA EAT YOU!

Me: Except for Tingle..Tingle can beat the Ban Hammer. -_- *Kicks Tingle into Egypt* Okay, get the chill pill ready for when I let TLink back in..

Red: On it! *Gets Chill Pill*

Me: *Lets TLink out of Gap Between Dimensions* Now!

TLink: SAFETY TORCH!

Red: Shut up, TLink! *Forces TLink to swallow chill pill*

TLink: O_o What just happened?

Me: Erm...You don't wanna know...Okay, let's get on with the interview. Green, why don't you start us off?

Green: Okay. Question one, how would you react to the CD-i games?

Me: Okay, hold it there. Who in Hyrule makes these questions?! Asking a question about the games-that-shall-not-be-named? Really?!

Green: Shut up, Sock. *Sends cucco after me*

Me: Woaaaahhh! *Runs*

TLink: Well, I would say...BLLEEEEHHH! *Pukes*

Blue: Well, that escalated quickly..

Green: I think TLink's gonna need to see a doctor..

Red: *Is puked on* Y'think?!

Me: *Comes back* Well, I think we'll have to end it here, since TLinky's not feeling well.. Thanks once again to Zelda Maniac, and have a great day/morning/evening/night, everyone! I'm Sock!

Green: I'm Green!

Red: I'ma Red!

Blue: I'm Blue!

Purple: I'm Purple!

TLink: And I'm *Pukes* TLink!

All: Bye!

Sock: Now let's get TLink to a doctor..


	4. I get interviewedPOLTERGUST SLED!

**Author's Note: Sorry for being a bit slow, guys..I was caught up with stuff...And I kept getting flipping headaches when I actually had time, and headaches always make me get Writer's Block. But I'm fine this time, and to make it up to you all, This chapter'll be extra long.**

Me: Heya our peoples of planet Earth, the interwebs, Hyrule, Skyloft, Koholint, and beyond! Sock, Green, Red, Blue, and Vio here! And welcome to some more Skyward Interviews!

Blue: Shut up.

Me: YOU SHUT UP.

Blue: O_o

Me: Anyway..We're interviewing...

Vio: We're interviewing you today, Sock.

Me: What? You are? :O

Green: Yep. So, Question one, how old are you?

Me: Duh, it's in my profile, noob.

Blue: -_- Next question, why are you such a Legend of Zelda fan, and how did you start playing Zelda games?

Me: Well, I'm a huge fan of puzzle-solving and action-adventure stuff, plus fantasy and all of Hyrule's great lore and stories, it's just a masterpiece. I started playing when I was seven

Red: Ooh, pretty young to start playing something that tests your mind as much as Zelda does.

Me: Shut up and let me finish. I started by playing Twilight Princess-

Vio: Starting off with a game that has creepy stuff?

Me: Shut up, plus, it could have been way way worse, could have been Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask.

Vio: True..

Me: Anyway, I did great up until the flipping Forest Temple. That place was way too annoying back when I was seven. It's probably like taking candy from a baby now that I have much awesomer puzzle-solving skills.

Red: Next question, how much do you sleep?

Me: WHO FLIPPING MADE THESE QUESTIONS?! Anyway, I say that I sleep like Link. :P

Vio: Okay, next quest-

Me: No, enough, I'm not answering another flipping stupid question. Jeez, now I know what the peoples I interview must feel like...Oh well, it's much better to interview them then it is for me to be interviewed! xD Okay, so I think that's all. I'm Sock!

Green: I'm Green!

Red: I'm Red!

Blue: I'm Blue. -_-

Vio: And I'm Vio! Good-by-

E. Gadd: WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH! POLTERGUST SLED GOING HAYWIRE! *bursts into room on giant sled that's powered by the Poltergust 5000* HEEEEEELLLPPP!

Green: Waaah! *Ducks*

Blue: -_- *Gets run over*

Me: Someone stop iiiiiiitttttttttt! *Camera gets run over*


	5. Season 1: Episode 5 KILL IT WITH FIRE!

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry once again for the lack of new stuffs, but life is being a jerk to my creativity. SCREW YOU LIFE WHY YOU BE SO MEAN?! Okay, sorry, sorry. So uncalled for. Anyway, yeah, huge case of Writer's Block, but I think I'm gonna get back into the swing of things soon. So, enjoy this! :D**

Me: Heya our peoples of planet Earth, the interwebs, Hyrule, Skyloft, Koholint and beyond! Sock, Green, Red, Blue and Vio here! And welcome to more SKYWARD INTERVIIIIIIEEEEWWWWSSSS! YAAAAYYYY! *Bounces around*

Blue: -_- Why in Hyrule are you being like this, Sock?

Me: I'm HYYYPPPPEEEERRR! *Runs over Blue*

Blue: O_o Sock, YOU'RE DDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD! *Chases Sock*

Red: O_o This is so weird...

Blue: KILL IT WITH FIRE! *Tries to hit Sock with Fire Rod*

Me: :P Can't get me- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *Gets hit by Fire Rod a ton and gets knocked out*

Red: Sock fainted! Use next Pokemon?

Blue: We're NOT making any Pokemon references here! Got it?!

Green: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Oh wait, Blue always wakes up on the wrong side of the flipping bed.

Blue: Shut up.

Vio: *Takes Sock to nurse's office* So..I guess Sock'll have to sit this one out...Anyway, let's bring out Vaati!

Blue: IT'S VAATI KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Vaati: Back off, you little blue twerp! -_- Anyway, yes, it's me, Vaati, blaaaargh.

Vio: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Have a Snickers, Vaati.

Vaati: Why?

Vio: Because you get all really angry when you're hungry.

Vaati: *Eats Snickers* Okay, that's better. ^^ Okay, so hey guys, I'm VAATIIII! :D I'm awesome. :P

Vio: Sure you are. So, first question, why you so evil?

Vaati: 'Cause I'm too awesome to not be evil. *Trollface*

Blue: Okay, I'm annoyed with you already, KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Vaati: O_o AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs screaming*

Blue: O_o What a baby.

Vio: Well, that was Skyward Interviews! I'm Vio!

Red: I'm Red!

Blue: I'm Blue. -_-

Green: And I'm Green! Good-bye!


	6. Interview with a mute and DIE JUSTIN

Me: Heya our peoples of planet Earth, the interwebs, Skyloft, Hyrule, Koholint and beyond! Sock, Green, Red, Blue and Vio here! And welcome to some more Skyward Interviews! Sorry if I seem like I'm hurt..I'm still recovering from Blue burning me. *Glares at Blue*

Blue: What'd I do?!

Vio: Burned Sock, smart guy.

Blue: Whatever!

Me: And I'm sorry if I get chapters late again. I just got Terraria, so I'll probably be derping around with it a lot, and also the usual stuff that keeps me from posting chapters.

Blue: Get ON WITH ITT!

Me: Shut up I'm working on it! *Noms Cucco nuggets* ^^ Anyway, it's Young Link!

YLink: *Walks in*

Justin Beiber: HIIII! BABY BABY BABY

Me: NO NO NO KILL JB WITH FIRE KILL HIM NOOOOWWWWW! BLUE BUUURRRRNNN HIMMM!

Blue: No problem! *Burns JB then kicks him into Skyview Temple*

Me: Nice, Blue! :D

Blue: Don't mention it.

Me: Now, onward with the interview. Okay, have a seat, YLink.

YLink: *Nodnods and sits*

Me: So, why did you decide to go do all the things you did, YLink?

YLink: *Is making gestures*

Me: O_o I think YLink is mute.

Blue: Y'think?

Me: Erm... *Kicks YLink into Skyview Temple* Okay...That was kinda weird! Anyway! Sorry about it being kinda short, but it was funny! I'm Sock!

Green: I'm Green!

Red: I'm Red!

Blue: I'm Blue.

Vio: And Iiiiii'm Vio! Good-bye!


	7. Author's Note!

Okay, guys, not exactly putting up a chapter, more an announcement.

I am not going to be able to put up any new chapters of anything for a couple of days, because I am heading up to the mountain for family reunion, so...Yeah...You may continue with your lives now, just needed to put that out there. Sock out!


	8. Season 1: Episode 7: Kokiri Idiot

Me: Heya peoples of planet Earth, the interwebs, Skyloft, and beyond! Sock, Green, Red, Blue and Vio here! Now, sorry that I haven't been on lately, but I do have a life outside of this, you know.

Blue: *Gasp* Shocker! *Sarcasm*

Me: Shut up, Blue. Anyway, yeah, I've been camping, hurt my wrist for the second year in a row, writer's block, yadda yadda yadda. But, now..

Sock used Creativity! It's super effective! Foe's Writer's Block fainted!

Me: Yep, I've finally overcome my Writer's Block and I'm ready for more stuff! :D Today, we're interviewing...*Gulp* Mido...

Mido: *Stomps in*

Me: Okay, hello, Mido. Question one, wait no, Vio does question one!

Vio: Okay, question one, why the heck do you hate Link so much?!

Mido: Because he's getting all the attention all the time! No one cares about me!

Me: Jeez, talk about selfish..

Mido: Shut up.

Red: Okay, I'm up. Question two. Do you blame Link for the death of the Deku Tree?

Mido: Of course. He messes everything up! He destroys everything he touches!

Adult Link: What did you say?!

Mido: Waaaaaaahhh! *Hides*

Adult Link: He always is all big talk, but when I come in, he gets completely scared. *Grins*

Me: Okay...Mido, calm down.

Mido: I'M OUT OF HERE! *Jumps out of window* Whew..*Sees Tingle* Oh...crap...

Tingle: IMMA EAT YOU! *Chases Mido*

Me: Okay, as long as Tingle doesn't come in here..*Knocks on wood* That's pretty funny! Anyway, I guess that does it for this episode of Skyward Interviews! I'm Sock!

Green: I'm Green!

Red: I'm Red!

Blue: *Grumbles* I'm Blue.

Vio: And I'm Vio! Good-bye!


	9. Quick Announcement!

Hey guys, just a quick little bit of information that I forgot to put in episode 8! I'm doing a viewer special for the 20th episode, where I interview various characters with your questions! Just wanted to get that out there now. Sock out!


	10. Season 2: Episode 1 RELEASE THE NAVI

Me: Heya guys, what's up? Guess whaaaaat? Weeeeeee're baaaaaack! Well, you could guess that already...DANGIT!

Blue: Ha, you defeated your own clever intro.

Me: Shut up. Anyway, yep, welcome back to Skyward Interviews! The series where we interview Zelda characters, and random stuff tends to happen! And we're in our new studio! Yep, they remodeled the studio! Anyways, yeah, I've been gone a looott... Long story short, Writer's Block, and an awesome little thing called The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I'm gonna try and be more active, but that might be kinda hard for the next few days, because my dad got this job that's a few hours away from here, and my mom works at the hospital in the next town over, and I don't have a phone, and because of that, I need to stay at my Grandma's each day until we get the whole phone thing sorted out(Which should hopefully be Thursday!) And having to get up kinda early to go to Grandma's, kinda cuts off my writing time, because all my creativity starts sparking late at night for some reason(Yes, I'm a night owl. Don't judge.), and I have to go to sleep earlier so I don't end up still feeling super tired when I wake up, so yeah, cutting off my writing time a bit, but once this whole phone thing's sorted out so I can stay home alone again in the daytime. And I'm also gonna be working on making a Skyrim FanFic, so any Skyrim fans out there, please rejoice now.

Blue: Worst. Joke. Ever.

Me: Didn't I tell you to shut up?! And also a Zelda and Skyrim crossover, and I may make a Skyrim interview thing if I'm feeling like it. Okay, now that I've gotten that stuff out of the way, let's do some more Skyward Interviews! I still wonder how Tingle's doing...

Green: Might not wanna mention Tingle...

Me: Yeeeaaaahhh...If you've seen the earlier chapters, you all know why we don't like Tingle...

Blue: -_-

Me: Now, we're interviewing...*Gulp* Navi.

Audience: *Gasp*

Me: Cue the dramatic music! *Dramatic music* Yes, this studio has a music feature. *Elevator music* Who turned on the elevator music?! Okay, screw it, let's just get this over with before Navi annoys us to flipping death.

Blue: Never thought I'd say this, but I agree, and also... *Goes into music room in studio and bonks guy turning on elevator music and turns it off* There. Much better.

Red: Okay, release the Navi!

Navi: Hey, listen! Heeeey! Liiiissssttteeen! Hello? Watch out!

Green: For the love of Nayru, kill me now..

Me: Errrr...Navi...Why'd you leave Link at the end of Ocarina of Time?

Navi: Because! Hey, listen!

Me: *Headdesk*

Red: Okay, do you know what the Zelda fanbase considers you, Navi?

Navi: Awesome!

Blue: *Headdesk as well*

Green: Erm.. Okay, what's-

Tingle: IMMA EAT YOU!

Everyone: AHHHHHH! *Runs*

Effects guy: Ha! It was a hologram of him! :P

Everyone: Really? *Headdesk*

Me: Well, that's all for this episode- *Passes out from too much headdesking*


	11. Season 2: Epi 2 A Wha wha whaaaacky day!

Me: *Reads reviews* OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS!

Green: Sock, why the heck are you freaking out so much?

Me: Zelda. Maniac.

Green: What about her?

Me: SHE PUT REVIEWS ON THIS! Best. Day. Ever.

Green: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. Zelda Maniac's not that good.

Me: DON'T YOU DISS ZELDA MANIAC! *Fus Ro Dahs Green then whacks him with Mega Awesome Banhammer over 9000* Serves you right, Green. :P

Vio: Hey, Sock! Hey, where'd Green go? Wasn't he in here?

Me: He dissed Zelda Maniac, so I banhammered him.

Vio: Sock. It's. Opinion.

Me: Screw opinion when it comes to Zelda Maniac!

Red: I think Sock's gotten a little too nuts ever since that review. Someone take him to the mental nurse!

*10 hours later*

Me: Okay, I'm fine now. It's still awesome that Zelda Maniac actually reads this and stuffs. Your awesomely amazing, ZM! xD Maybe I should see if I can interview her at some point. Hey, where'd my cake go?

Green: Your cake's gone because the cake is a lie!

Me: Screw you, Green. -_-

Vio: Everyone attack Green because he used an overused meme!

*everyone attacks Green*

Me: Serves Green right.

Vio: Okay, might as well take him to the nurse.. *Takes Green to nurse*

Me: Hmm..Who should we interview today? Actually, I don't know! I think my OC is going to be on tomorrow. ._.

Green: *Comes back from nurse*

Red: That was fast. Anyway, I say we just have an all-out war for no apparent reason.

Me: Agreed! ATTAAAAAAAACK!

*Everyone starts attacking each other*

Vio: *Is the only one not passed out, as usual* And looks like it's time to get everyone to the nurse. Again. -_-

*Later*

Me: Okay, that was a bad idea...

Blue: Y'think?!

Me: Hey, my cake's back! :D

Green: The cake's a- *Gets banhammered*

Me: Screw your overused meme about cake, Green! Om nom nom nom!


	12. Season 2: The Great Cucco Burger Heist!

Me:I'm booooorrrrreeeeeddd!

Green: Then go steal Zelda Maniac's Cucco Burgers with Vio and Red.

Me: I don't feel like Cucco Burgers.

Green: Then eat your Lon Lon Cake which IS A LIE!

Pikachu: Pikaaaaa...CHU! *Thunderbolts Green*

Green: I probably deserved that. Okay, then what do you want to do?

Me: Hmm...An ADVENTURE!

Finn: ADVENTURE TIME!

Me: Shut up, Finn! You don't belong here! An adventure to...STEAL ZM'S CUCCO BURGERS! Dun dun duuuuun!

Green: I thought you didn't want Cucco Burgers!

Me: I changed my mind! Even though ZM's probably gonna try and steal my Lon Lon Cake after this! *FORSHADOWING?! I don't flipping know if it's forshadowing! Probably not forshadowing at all!*

Green: Fine.

*In ZM's studio*

Me: Hehe, this is Mission Impossible stuff right here!

Random guy: No, this is SPARTA!

Me: Shut up! ZM'll notice us! Okay, there's the Cucco Burgers. Green, make the camera take an arrow to the lens, not the knee, but the LENS.

Green: Okay! *Shoots arrow at security camera*

Me: Okay, camera's gone. *Comes out of vent*

Random Narrator Guy: *Humming Mission Impossible theme*

Green: Lassaaaars! There's lasers! *Puts Ganondorf's dandruff around area to show lasers*

Me: Okay, this might be harder...Ah, screw it! *Grabs Cucco Burgers and runs* Muahahahaha!

*Back at Skyward Studio*

Me: xD No wonder ZM likes Cucco Burgers so much...I still prefer my Lon Lon Cake, though.

Green: The eating habit similarities between the two? They both eat unhealthy crud.


	13. Season 2: Episode 4: Super Smash Derps

Me: xD I still can't believe ZM hasn't noticed the lack of Cucco Burgers.

Red: Don't jinx it, Sock!

Me: Now we're probably screwed because I said it.

Green: Congratulations, Sock! You've now screwed everyone here at Skyward Studio over! :P

Me: Shut up. And don't think I've forgotten about The Cake Is A Lie!

Green: I used to make The Cake is a Lie jokes, then I took an arrow in the knee.

Me: C'mon?! Another meme?! *Banhammers Green* Okay, I'm bored.

Blue: Shut up, your always bored.

Me: SHUT. UP.

Blue: -_- You just can't handle the truth.

Me: Screw you, Blue.

*Random portal gets opened up and sucks everyone in*

Green: O_O We're in Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

Me: This is weird...Um, okay, then! *Gets knocked off stage by DK* Woaaaahhh!

Vio: Looks like it's carefulness time... *Gets knocked off*

Blue: So much for being careful. Okay, let's just kill you. *Manages a few strikes, then gets knocked off*

Green: *Knocked off*

Red: Looks like I'm the only one left.. HIIIYYYAAAAA! *Attacks then gets knocked off*

Everyone: *Gets released into lobby*

Me: Owww...That hurt..Who knew actually being in Super Smash was this hard?

Pikachu: PIKAAAAAA! (I challenge you to a brawl!)

Me: Oh, great..He wants me to battle him...

Announcer: 3...2...1...GO!

Me: Oh great.. *Attacks Pikachu a bunch, then gets hit* Oww! Screw you, Pikachu! *Whacks Pikachu a bunch until he goes off stage* Yes! Woo hoo! I wiiiiiin!

Announcer: Screw you guys, I'm putting you back into the studio. After I make you guys battle DK again! Muahahaha! :P

Me: We're screwed.

*Getting the crud beat out of us later*

Me: Owww...One more hit, and we're flying off the stage again...

?: Looks like someone called for backup.

Me: O_O My OC? Your late!

?: Screw you.

Me: Screw it, Alara, just kill him!

Alara: Fine. *Beats up DK* Okay, there. Happy?

Me: Yes.

*Everyone gets teleported back*

Me: That was a close one..

Alara: Oh, you weren't knocked out? Here. *Whacks Sock on the head with sword*

Me: Owww...*Passes out*

Everyone but Sock and Alara: ALARA!

Alara: What? And also, if you think I'm a one time only guest character, screw you, I'm actually on the team forever. :P

Green: That was a bad idea on Sock's part. Until he took an arrow to the-OWWWWWWW! *Takes an arrow in the knee* Well, my adventuring days are over. Until I took an arrow in the knee! :P Haaa! *Gets knocked out by Alara*


	14. Season 2 Shorts 1: ZM's maaaaaad!

Me: *Reads reviews* Ooooooh boy, ZM knows! SHE KNOWS! SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE CUCCO BURGERS! HIDE THE LON LON CAKE AND HAVE A STUDIO LOCKDOWN!

Alara: Shut up, Sock.

Me: You shut up. Anyway, yeah, sheeee knows. I just HAAAAAAD to open my mouth! I just HAD to say it! I need to calm down. *Listens to Morrowind theme* Much better. Anyway, let's watch for ZM, because she wants to punish me. Sheeee's mad.

Green: I used to steal ZM's Cucco Burgers, then I took an arrow in the knee.

Me: Shut up with the arrow in the knee jokes, Green!

Alara: Wait, did you say Lon Lon Cake? You have Lon Lon Cake? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! Best day ever! *Noms Lon Lon Cake*

Me: O_O And okay, I guess that's the end of this kind of Skyward Interviews short.

Alara: HI FOURTH WALL YOU'VE JUST BEEN MURDERED.


	15. Sea 2 1, 2, 3, 4, I Declare a Prank War!

Me: *Walks in* Good morning every- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE PLACE?!

Blue: Ghirahim happened.

Me: *Looks at ZM's Interviews* Oh boy, this is her revenge?! Okay, what the heck?! I was expecting Lon Lon Cake theft, but this is WAY OVERBOARD! I DECLARE PRANK WAAAAAAR! Also, ZM. Just call me Sock.

Alara: Your declaring a prank war because of- OH. MY. GOODNESS. Really, ZM? This? Okay, prank war!

Everyone: PRAAAANKKK WAAAAAARRRRR!

Me: But how should we prank them this time?

Red: Let's sneak super caffeinated caffeine in a can into their Cucco Burgers! :P

Vio: Or cactus juice! :P

Me: How the heck would those work? Okay, Screw that... Um...Hehehe...

*Later..*

Me: Okay, so we have an anti-grav device that keeps the Diet Coke from pouring out, or the Mentos from falling down, and actually makes it go in, then it turns off when the reaction happens! Genius, Vio! Let's set it up!

*In ZM's studio*

Me: Okay, it's all set up, and there's a tripwire that sets everything off! Okay, let's head back!

*Back at Skyward Studio*

Me: xD I can't wait to see the look on ZM's face when THIS happens!

Alara: Lemme watch, too!

Me: It was a good idea to put a webcam in to show their reactions, Alara!

Alara: I had the idea, Vio was the one who made it a reality!

Me: Vio was the one that made this whole prank a reality! Thanks Vio! :D


	16. Season 2 Shorts 2: Scaredy-Alara!

Me: It's stooorrrmmmyyyy...

Blue: Yeah, so?

Me: Shut up. And now it's raiinnniiiing! It better not take out my power or internet!

Alara: I don't like thuuunndddeeeeeeer! *hides*

Me: O_O I forgot I added that she's afraid of thunder...

Alara: It's sccaaaaaaaaarrrryyyyyy...Lightning's cool, but thunder's scary!

Me: Okay, then just hide there throughout the whole storm, then.

Red: Scaredy-Alara!

Alara: HOW DARE YOU- THUNDER NOOOOOOO! *Hides*


	17. Season 2: Episode 6: Bad Hashtag Police!

Me: Uh oh...

Red: What?

Me: Hashtag Cops. -_-

Red: What are Hashtag cops?

Me: They arrest you if you use hashtags. They arrested ZM.

Red: Isn't that good?

Me: No, it isn't! The queen of Zelda Interviews, and one of the silliest people I know, arrested for using HASHTAGS! How about we break ZM and Link out?

Green: As long as I can use Arrow in the knee jokes.

Me: FINE.

*In Hashtag Juvenile*

Me: xD More Mission Impossible stuff! Hehehehe!

Green: Shut up.

Me: Fine. :( *Tranquilizes Hashtag guards* Hahaha! *Shoots cameras with arrows, then shoots ZM's Cell lock with an arrow, which unlocks it, and don't forget Link's* Your free now, ZM and Link! Goooooo!

Hashtag Police: STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!

Me: #YOLOSwag, suckers! :P *Tranquilizes Hashtag Police*

*Back at Skyward Studio*

Me: xD Hashtag Cops got sent to court for being them! Serves them right! Okay, now that we have that whackiness over with, let's finally interview Alara, my OC that has also joined up with the Skyward Interviews team!

Alara: Hello.

Green: Okay, question one! What's your species? You've never told us, and Sock never tells!

Alara: Fine. I'm half Zora, half Hylian.

Green: Ooh, a nice little species combo! Okay, question two! Why are you a thing?

Alara: Okay, WHAT?! End the episode!


	18. Season 2: Episode 7: SCREW YOU MICROSOFT

Me: ...Gah! Stupid Microsoft!

Green: What are you going on about?

Me: Microsoft's hounding me to do all this security stuff for my Xbox Live account, and I have to do this stuff if I want to play Skyrim! They're holding my Skyrim hostaaaaaaage! D: You suck, Microsoft. Okay, security code done. WHAT?! I have to do even more stuff?! Screw you, Microsoft! Screw you!

*Later*

Me: Finally...Now time for some Skyrim..

*Figures out last time he saved was a couple of days ago, and autosave wasn't being nice.*

Me: DANGIT! All that progress...Gone...*Headdesk* Okay, it's okay, it's okay..This is the exact Dragon Battle that got me enough Gold for a horse..The horse is the big thing that matters, and I'm about to get it back..

*5 Deaths from the Dragon insta-killing later...*

Me: Finally..I did it...Another Dragon Soul, and a bunch more Gold...

Green: Dude, that's just 100 Gold on the Dragon...How does a Dragon get Gold, anyway?

Me: Green, why I get lots of Gold from Dragons is because you sell the Dragon Bones and Dragon Scales for a TON of Gold! The trick is finding someone who can afford them. And later, I can make awesome armor and weapons out of the bones and scales! Still not as awesome as Daedric Armor. I can't wait for that!


	19. Season 2: Episode 8: The Talk of Gamers

Me: Heya guys! Yeah, I've been focusing on RP a lot lately... But I've kinda been discouraged from that, so this is probably gonna be my main focus for a while..

Green: You are really getting discouraged from RolePlaying because of one guy?!

Me: It was how he put it! Such a rude manner! RUUUUUDE! He can't be ban hammeerrreeeeeed! Die evil rudeness die! :D And also, don't forget that I play a lot of Skyrim, and speaking of which, I lost all my progress on, because I put my save file on my dad's memory stick which he put in the living room Xbox to have his profile on that Xbox so he could play Skyrim, then he took it back to his Xbox to play GTA 5 since his profile was on that memory stick. Whew, that was a mouthful. Story time over.

Green: You never thought to move your save file onto the living room Xbox's built-in memory?!

Me: I did realize I could have done that after a bit of playing my new save file, then I thought screw it, because I was doing waaaaay better on this save file. But I diiid screw myself over with the Thieves Guild, because I already did Battle For Whiterun. So no Skeleton Key for me. D:

Green: You can just get the Unbreakable Lockpicking Perk, you know.

Me: But I would have to get my skill up a bunch, yada yada yada.

Blue: And here it is, the crazy talk of gamers...


	20. Season 2 Episode 9: Liar!

Me: Remember when I said I was discouraged? Well, I LIED! MUAHAHAHA!

Blue: LIAR! *Chases Sock with Fire Rod*

Me: AHHHHHHHH!

Blue: *Gets held back by Red*

Me: Yep... But I was mainly screwing around on the NaNoWriMo YWP forums. :P But thanks to Blue taking over my keyboard, I think I'm banned. Not sure if it's a temp ban or a perma ban, though. It's not deleted, and a perma ban normally equals account deletion, and my account wasn't deleted, so my bets are on it being a temp ban, but I can't get onto the email I signed up on to see what the heck's going on with my account, so...Yeaaaahh.. :/ But, that means I'm writing on here instead of procrastinating on there until this is all sorted out, so there's the bright side! :D

Blue: Shut up and get on with stuff!

Me: Yeesh, I try to explain stuff and I get heckled for it. :( Anyway, today we haaaaave...*Cue drumroll*...*I said, cue drumroll!*...*DRUMROLL, DANGIT!*...*Drumroll* LINEBECK!

*Cricket*

Me: Shut up, cricket!

*Cricket*

Me: I said SHUT UP!

*Cricket*

Me: Grr... :D *Banhammers cricket, where it then gets eaten by Tingle*

Linebeck: Okay, let's just get this done.

Green: Okay, first, our Linkcyclopedia entry on the humble creature known as the Linebeck.

*CUE EPIC LINKCYCLOPEDIA!*

**_Linebeck,_**

**_Sometimes thought of by Sock to be the Tom Nook of Zelda in Spirit Tracks with the crazy prices for train parts, and he also thought of him as a huge jerk, but he's also a person. Article written by Linkcyclopedia researcher Thomas H._**** Link.**

Linebeck: O_O

Green: Anyway, question one. Why were you so rude to Link in PH?

Linebeck: Because I'm way too awesome.

Me: I hate this guy already GET HIM OUT OF HERE! *Banhammers Linebeck*


	21. Season 2 Shorts 3: Noooo!

Me: Dodododo time to look at some interviews from ZM! *Looks in favorites and sees ZM's interviews isn't there* What the heck?! *Looks on ZM's profile and sees "What happened to ZM's interviews"* Um, okaaayy.. *Reads* *Drops iced tea* NOOOOOOOOO!

Green: For the love of Nayru, what the heck's going on, Sock?!

Me: *Cue dramatic prairie dog face*

Green: Um...Okay?

Me: They _took down ZM's interviews._

Green: Okay, what's the big deal about it?

Me: That means Alduin's gonna eat us ALL! The legendary Zelda Interviews gets taken down, that means Alduin's coming to eat EARTH!

Green: Have fun with that, Psycho.

Me: Just kidding. But it's still really upsetting. Screw off, people who told.

Green: Don't jinx it, they might come for us next.

Me: Forgot about that, yeeaahh.. But for that whole thing, I still have a cheesy joke to make. Looks like ZM...Got whammied. YEEAAAHHHH. Yeah, that was the worst CSI joke EVER.


	22. Season 2 Shorts 4: Explainin' to do!

Me: *Keeps singing _Portal _song Still Alive*

Blue: What's up with him?

Green: He got Portal on Friday, and now he's completely obsessed with it and won't do anything else, even though he's beaten it already.

Blue: Oh.

**Yep, I got Portal, and now I'm obsessed with it! :D I don't think you'll see much of me when I get my hands on Portal 2. xD And yes, I already have beaten it, but now I love screwing around with Portal custom maps and the dev console.**


End file.
